


Langst Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crash Landing, Crying, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Drowning, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Head Injury, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Poison, Rivalry, Sentient Voltron Lions, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every chapter is basicaly lance hurting or dying,Your Welcome





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My life revolves around langst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual summary was to long so i just made it the first chapter, lmao. 
> 
> Feel free to add suggestions/comments!

First of all i want to say thank you to all the readers,  
The ones that carry on his stories.

You've been gone for awhile,

You've missed so much already.

So many realities, so many stories, yet so little time  
Atleast for me. Not enough paper in the world would be able to carry each one. 

Not enough words to describe the feelings, all of the places you've been, 

So hard to put the feelings into worlds even though there right there so clear.

So many different different paradoxes, to many endings to keep up with. The words on the page mixed with different stories. 

All my thoughts swirling around me like a storm unable to stop them as the ink fell, bleeding into the page.

The words left me as they fell into the page but know that they drowned with the ink. I would never get those stories back.

I failed you once more.

I dont have enough breath to share all of them no matter how fast i write them and for that i am sorry.

I tried my best but it wasn't enough.

Before I leave this world and start the next I need to tell you-

My time runs out, but its okay, it was never about me.

I never meant to hurt you so badly.

I can feel it now, The unavoidable ending that can only cause pain and death and nothing at the same time.

The only thing left to do were to finish the stories, the one thing i had to do and i failed again.

The breath left me as i struggled to keep my eyes open. So desperate to finish this once and for all.

Ill try agian,

So many endings to so many different people and yet i was chosen for you,

Lance.

Im so sorry i failed you again.

I couldn't save your story but i will never give up.  
But dont worry about me, as they found my body again and again, 

I became used to the feeling of death's cold hands welcoming me back. 

Im sorry i could only save the bad memories for that is only what i can remember.

But then again thats life, forgetting half of it.  
Well atleast not for me anymore. My story has ended.

For now.

~~~

Finally, it's good to be back.

Im sorry that most of your storys ended the way that they did.

But maybe some can live on somehow, at least in others minds. They can remember for us and you can live on.

I know you might try to save me but you were made to forget me everytime you look away.

They can remember how brave you are, or were, they'll know the fears you faced alone and with your friends.

I promise untill I take my last breath I will never stop writing. I will make sure your remembered no matter what.

My ink has ran out and my pages are bleeding.

A cold grip through out my body tearing me apart,  
But no pain was worse then failing you again.

I wont give up. I have dedicated my existence to you.

~~~~

I woke up in my bed this morning.

I saw my desk was clean, a full bottle of ink and a clean stack of papers.

I sat down and started writing feeling my life force drain with each word.

I would never stop.

Even if I cant save each ending, even if i cant remember anything but the bad endings.

But i can save it from being forgoten, even if im the only one thats ever going to read it.

~~~

If you're still here then im sorry,

Sorry for all the pain and trouble ive caused.

Sorry for the ramble, but i cant stop wanting to help you, hoping to save you one good ending.

Im sorry you got stuck with me. I only fail you but I cant  
Seem to stop trying to help.

It's been years and still cant seem to get my thoughts in order and my pages straight.

All of these overwhelming words, thoughts and feelings confusing me.

Bits and pieces trying to fit together but they dont feel right. I cant remember anymore.

My thoughts are consumed by you day and night, I cant sleep so I wright.

I will rest peacefully when you get the ending you deserve.

The happy ending you deserved. Before i forget everything and move onto the next life trapped in a never ending paradox.

I just wanted you to know, I love you.

Just remember what ever happens, I will always be right there with you. I will be there through everything.

Even if you dont know I even exist.

~~~~ 

It might hurt me for awhile, but dont worry for I am nothing compared to you.

I am only in the background always observing.

I will never leave you alone for I am immortal.

~~~~

I continue fighting for your ending, but to no avail we can only leave it in the hands of fate.

Everytime I restart I watch your future unfold its self to you. I know every answer before you even know the question.

When I see I have failed again, I rip up the pages and throw the ink at the wall.

The pain always lingered never going away.  
The guilt pull me down like chains.

Trying to forget the chapters of your life I have failed,  
Even though that was all i ever did.

This may be my story to tell, but its your life im telling.

I had failed you to many times.

~~~~

Feeling the time stop, coldness once again.

I rewatch the clocks go backward trying to rewind and fix my mistakes.

I cant do anything but wait.

~~~~

You have suffered a great price because of me,  
The guilt doesn't bother me anymore, I cant give up.

I tryed to break you out, give you a proper ending but no matter how hard i tryed to change it.

I cant rewright your life for i am not god nor fate.

I am supposed to help you and yet you still fall.

I am supposed to protect you.

~~~~

It's okay now, I was never supposed to survive this long anyway.

Me and death made a deal,

Im sorry you had to suffer for so long. You did nothing wrong so dont blame yourself.

I have to go now. Time is draining.

I am so sorry. I finally finished the pages, I figured out a way to get more ink. Don't question why the ink turned red.

The book was done, you finally got your happy ending.

I felt a happy feeling flow through me, finally feeling relief as you took your last breath or maybe it was mine.

Dont be scared you'll get your ending soon, I just wont be there to help you.

Someone else will take my place,

You'll be happy, Im just sorry it took so long.

I'll miss you.

Im so sorry, im so sorry. Im so sorr-.

It's to late to say goodbye. I ran out of time.  
Maybe I'll se you again soon. Lance, Thank you for letting me be apart of your life.

Soon.

 

~~~~

It only took some time for the deal to start as she felt her breath leave again. It was wierd knowing she wouldn't be breathing again.

She had given herself up to death so lance could have his ending.

After all this time the answer was right in front of her, she just had to grasp it. 

The only way she could complete the book with enough ink was if she sacrificed herself.

She was his protecter after all.

She fell to the floor, blood drowning her.

She hadn't failed him this time.

~~~~

Lance didn't go forgotten, He doesn't know how it happened but he felt a strange sense of calm fill him.

But as he went on, He noticed he could be surrounded by people but he still felt alone.

He felt off, like someone was missing.  
But no one was gone.

He must've just felt sick.

Except the feeling never went away.  
Someone was missing, but he couldn't remember who anymore.

~~~~

When she finished his book, she knew it was time to write hers now. It took a while but she finished the book hoping to be remembered.

And she would. But She wouldn't live to see it.

Her story went on and she wouldn't be forgotten.

Her story would live on in all of you.  
The readers who stayed with her no matter what.

This has been my story. All of my feelings, thoughts and troubles.

This has been my book.

Im sorry for everything ive down to hurt you.

Thank you,

Thank you to all the readers who will remember my story.

And now you may leave, 

You may read the other chapters of his life, where I failed him. 

It may take a awhile but when you finish you'll understand why I sacrificed myself for him.

If only the last chapter of his life wasn't the only happy ending for him.

Thank you.

I have to go now, death will be here soon.

I may not have a happy ending, but dont worry, I do not matter. I am only in the background.

His story is the only one that matters.

~~~~

So, so cold.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith feels guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying me best. I went back and edited this chapter so now it's actually good.
> 
> Sorry for the angst,  
> Feel free to leave comments/suggestions!

Lance's gentle smile when he would be lost in thought, thinking about his family and his time on earth.

Lance's confused face whenever pidge would start talking about math and other topics he didn't understand. 

Lance's bored face whenever there was nothing to do.

Lance's annoyed face when he was fighting with keith.

His confindent face whenever he flirted.

Everytime lance would save one of his friends from getting hurt and wouldnt expect anything in return.

Lance's dumb fidgets and ticks, like how he would play with the string on his jacket every time he was bored or nervous. 

Lance's genuine smile when he wasn't off flirting with the first thing he sees.

Lance's obsession with face masks.

He saw how lance would be ignored after every victory, every meeting, how he never got praise after saving someones life, everything he would do would be ignored unless it was wrong.

How everyones anger was taken out on lance even if he did nothing wrong. 

How no one noticed when he started smiling less,started showing up less, 

How when he would finally show up for the first time in days his eyes were red and he somehow got skinnier, 

how he was quiet and the exact opposite of confindent, how no one spoke to him and in return he didn't speak to them.

Keith noticed, 

Keith memorized every detail about lance. 

 

He saw how he was treated poorly by his team. 

How he was excited to hang out with his friends only to be ignored by them. 

Keith noticed when lance first started to isolate himself from them. 

How seeing his genuine smiles were rare.

How lonely he was. 

How could the team not notice how badly they were hurting lance.

How he was starting to doubt his worth on the team.

How he went to him for help instead of his  
''best friend.''

How he became quiet scared to get yelled at again.

Keith noticed that lance wouldn't show up unless he had to.

 

He noticed the pain on his face when he had to give up blue and yet he stayed quiet.

How he should step down. 

Keith couldn't allow that to happen. He had to help him but he didnt know how, the only solution he could come up with was leaving.

He wouldn't allow lance to feel so bad about himself because of his team. 

So keith left, 

He left so lance could stay. 

Keith hoped lance would see his selfworth on his team. 

And now he was finally going to see him again after waiting so long.

Lance was all keith could think about.

The joy it brought him to think about seeing him again. The time he spent away with his mom helped him figure out how much lance meant to him.

He loved him.

Keith felt so excited to see him again, it almost hurt. 

To see his blue eyes,

To see his smile,

Hear his laugh.

He walked out of his ship, his mother and kosmo were still on a mission.

He felt nervous and felt his fingers tingle with excitement, he couldn't help the small smile that overtook his features.

He walked toward the end of the room where his team stood.

Finally being able to see the one he loved after so long.  
Now he could finally confess to him and hopefully be able to finally be with him.

He saw shiro step out and walk toward him,  
A sad look on his face.

He soon felt nervous when he didn't see lance standing in line with the rest of his friends. 

The first time seeing them in two years. 

He felt his hope die when he saw them in tears.

He remembered how happy lance sounded over the comms after their first battle together. 

Keith saw shiro's guilty face.

Shiro's voice echoed through his thoughts.

And the second he saw him start to cry,  
The strongest person he knew began to cry,

He lost hope of ever seeing lance's smiling face again.

He knew what it meant and he refused to accept it,  
He couldnt accept it.

He started screaming, crying, begging for it to be a lie. 

He couldn't belive him.

And he started running.

He had to find him.

He didn't make it far before shiro held him back.   
He tried to fight back but soon gave up and collapsed to the ground and he sobbed for hours before passing out. 

He felt pain, so much pain.

Lance wasn't dead.

No it was probally just another stupid joke.

He had to be alive. 

He was probally in his room applying another stupid facemask and ranting about things that didn't matter.

He couldn't be dead.

***

 

Keith replayed the memory's in his head over and over, the first time he saw lance, the first time he saw his genuine smile,  
the first time he saw him cry.  
The last time he saw lance. The pain he felt walking away from him.

He couldn't sleep, memorys of lance stuck in his head. Memory's of him were all that was left. He couldn't get him out of his mind even when he was alive.  
He couldn't sleep Knowing he wouldn't be able to see him smile again. 

He would never get to confess his love for him, never get to hold him, never get to kiss him, he would never get to talk to him. 

He would never get to tell him how much he loved him to the point where it hurt,

He wouldn't be able to hear his laugh,

He would never be able to have another stupid argument with him. 

He would never get to see him again,   
It hurt to the point where he couldn't breathe,

Keith didn't sleep that night, 

Just like the many nights before that and the many nights after that. 

Keith missed him so much.

He pulled lances jacket closer to his face as he felt tears drown him. His jacket still smelled like him.   
Keith had never felt more alone. 

***

Coran started setting up a medbay away from where the cryo pods where. 

No one could bare seeing his lifeless body in the cryo pod. He looked as if he was about to wake up.  
But he wasn't leaving the pod for a long, long time. 

He remembered the day they put him in there, it felt like just yesterday he was hanging out with the rest of the team. Except he's been gone for a month now.

Coran would miss him, He had let one of his paladins die on his watch.

 

***  
It's been 2 weeks since he's learned about his death.

Keith felt guilty for leaving the team.

For leaving so that lance would have a place on the team.

And now he feels guilty for not letting lance step down sooner.

Then maybe lance would still be alive.

Maybe if he left instead he would be on earth right now He would be the one to die instead of lance.

He would be alive and happy back with his family Back home.

His family that now has to live the rest of their lives withought him.

While they all get to return home safe to their familys.

They would have to explain to lance's family why they failed to keep him safe.

Keith wished he would've let lance stepped down.  
But instead he had to be selfish.

Keith would've been fine dead, knowing lance would get to see the earth again.

But he didn't and because of him lance is dead.

Because of him he would never get to hear lance's voice again, His laugh.

He was now sat infront of a window filled with stars,  
A place lance loved to go.  
But lance would never see the way the stars were nothing compared to him.

He could never be happy again,

Because he failed to save him.

The whole universe filled with stars,  
And yet, he only wanted his back.

 

Keith wished to go back to when they were just kids surrounded in a war. 

To when they were happy.

And now they couldn't even sit together withought one of them breaking down.

When keith lost lance,

He lost his family.

He was alone again, He was mad at how they failed him. he started pushing everyone away again he didn't need them, he needed lance.

Their team was broken.

Broken beyond repair, 

They couldn't fight as a team.

They couldn't function together as a team.

They were reckless and couldn't listen to each other.

They couldn't form voltron, The blue lion refused to accept another paladin. The teams mental bond was shattered. They were all drowning in their own grief.

 

And thats what led to their death.

Thats why voltron was destroyed.  
Why the universe stood no chance of survival.

They had lost their star.


	3. ''The stars look  lovely tonight''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets hurt in battle.

It was just another battle, nothing was suppost to go wrong and yet everything went wrong.

Lance felt like they were all going after him.  
Was it just him or was everyone struggling this much?

It was like every ship he took down, three more appeared.

He was becoming so tired. They had been training all day, the second he got back to his room the alarm was set off and he was running to his lion.

His muscles were sore and strained, he just wanted to get this over with and sleep. The only thing keeping him going was the adrealine rushing through him.

He didn't have any backup, They were spilt up surrounded by hundreds of ships.

He couldn't keep fighting, his muscles were in pain.

His arms were sore from holding on so tightly, their lions didn't have seatbelts and he was being hit from everywhere at the same time. He couldn't keep up with them.

He was so, so tired of fighting.

He could hear his heart beating in his chest.  
He heard yelling and orders over the comms but the words were leaving him before he could focus on them. 

He was on the verge of passing out but blue was urging him, begging him to hold on just a little longer,

Just a little longer.

He was so focused on the ship infront of him he was caught off gaurd when a ship hit him from behind.

And a second,

just a second he lost his grip,

And he let go of the handle.

He was thrown off his chair and slammed his head on the control board.

He groaned in pain as his helmet Slammed into him.

He felt a sting on the side of his head and a ringing in his ears. 

Before he could get up and grab back onto the handles, Blue was hit from the left and and he was thrown onto the floor.

He hit his head on floor and the pain got worse.   
He felt something sticky against his head and the ringing grew louder. 

His muscles were strained, he felt so much pain in his arms and legs, a stinging feeling in his side as he tried to get up.

He got up and immediantly fell to his knees,  
He hunched over unable to catch his breath.  
His head was spinning and he felt dizzy.

He heard screaming over the comms adding to the ringing in his ears. 

He felt blue in his mind begging him to move. She didn't want to harm him. She needed him to get up and fight.

He couldn't move his legs and he felt so dizzy.  
He felt a headache forming.

The ringing was to loud for him to hear his teammates voices yelling at him, wondering why the blue lion wasn't moving. Worry laced in their voices.

He couldn't hear anything when blue was hit again from the back. But he felt everything as he felt his world turn upside down.

Blue spun out of control,  
Lance spun with her hitting against the wall as he fell.

The breath was knocked out of him and he felt like he was gonna throw up.

He didn't have enough breath to scream. He could barely breathe.

They finally stopped spinning. Blue was face down.

Lance landed right on her left eye.

He felt blood start to surround him. He saw blood dripping down the side of his helmet. He felt blood start to dry and stick to him. Hearing nothing but ringing.

He felt so much pain.

He must've landed hard on the glass,  
Because he felt it start to crack underneath his weight. 

He froze and his eyes widened. He couldn't move or else it would break but if he didn't move it was going to break. He was going to fall no matter what.

He didn't want to die at least not alone. He wanted to go peacefully with his loved ones.

He felt terrified. He felt tears sting in the corner of his eyes. 

He couldn't even hear his teams voices, He couldn't even apoligize for being to weak. He was going to die alone.

He would never say goodbye to his team,  
He would never see his family,  
He would never apoligize to blue.

Blue was desperately trying not to move.

Lance felt the glass crack underneath him, air rushing past him into his lion.  
The last thing he felt was the blood sticking to him.

Blue could only watch as another ship hit them.

And suddenly he no longer feel the glass underneath him and he felt terror as he was sucked out of his lion.

As he fell he watched the stars and bright lights rush past him looking as if they were falling with him.

He stopped a few dozen feet under blue and he felt so nauses, tired. 

He was drifting off in space as reality crashed into him.  
He was alone in space surrounded by galra.

Terror swept through him like a broom sweeping dust.

He felt tears rolling down his face or maybe it was blood, or a mixture of both.

He looked up to see blue, staring back at him.   
He saw her shattered eye that was now floating off into space above him. 

Her eyes were flickering on and off.  
She looked so tired and yet she was still fighting to stay on. 

She tried to reach out to him but her voice drowned with the rest until all that was left was ringing in his ears.

Lance looked behind her and gazed upon the stars and swirling colors of dust.

They shined so brightly it hurt to look but he couldn't look away. They were so beautiful a wave of calm spread over him.

He was surrounded in a war that he could never win.  
He couldn't do anything, he felt so useless just waiting for something to happen.

He just watched as the blood covered half of his view.

He felt so cold. His fingers and toes growing numb as it spread through his body like a disease. Untill nothing was left but numbness.

He just wanted to go home. He never wanted to fight in a war. 

He wanted to see his mom. He wanted his family.  
He was going to die alone.

Lance didn't notice the ships approaching as he stayed there trying to catch his breath still in shock.

He tried to focus on his teams voices throughout all the ringing hoping to reach out to them.

He tried to make a sound, even a word But he couldn't even think straight. He couldn't even think of what he would say.

He so cold and alone. Blue was right there but he couldn't feel her.

He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him, He felt his breathing slow down and the ringing got quieter.

Blue's lights were still flickering, 

He knew she wouldn't stop protecting him untill she died. She was always stubborn.   
Lance smiled at that thought.

He had began to give up on fighting, It had been three years withought an end in sight. He was so sick and tired of it. 

He tore his eyes away from her and looked to the ships they would arrive any minute wondering why they were taking so long. Was it his team? Why hadn't they found him yet? Did they give up too? Maybe he was the last one alive. He couldn't tell.

He looked back up at blue not wanting to look at his approaching death.

But when he looked up she was gone.  
He had failed her and now the galra had her.

Lance wanted to cry again.

But instead he looked back at the ships to see blue taking them down. She was still trying to protect him even though he failed her. She was doing the best she could withought a pilot and on the verge of shutting down

He wished he could feel her.

He stared back up at the stars, sparkling and shimmering. They were a shade of purple. It reminded him of keith's eyes. He felt as if he was staring into his eyes and he felt a rush of calm flood through him

He would miss keith.

He felt like the stars were trying to tell him something,  
It almost reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what.

Maybe he was just overthinking everything or maybe he was just delusional from bloodloss.

Yeah, it was probally that.

He felt so drawn to them, He could stare for hours.

Blue,

He looked back behind to see if she was there.  
She looked so tired. She was still defending him, refusing to let him die.

But there were to many of them surrounding her and she was just to tired. She put up a good fight but eventually shut down. 

Lance would miss her but he would never blame her, she did her best. It was his fault.

He would miss everyone so much.

He felt so, so tired, Exhaustion running through him like a truck, 

The ringing was so soft now, barely above a whisper.  
His breathing fading into the background.

He couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer.

He never wanted to die alone.

Before he closed his eyes he saw blue being taken but by a blurry yellow figure. 

Before he could process it, His eyes closed and he was gone. Drifting away into the unknown with nothing to stop him from being captured, he just hoped he would die before that. 

\-------

Lance groaned and felt confused, was he dead?

No, he still felt pain and smelled blood.

He felt something pressed against his back, was he laying down? 

He could feel warmth surround him.

His helmet was gone and previous thoughts came rushing back.

Where was blue? 

He felt so confused as he opened his eyes, everything was so bright.

He was laying on a floor, so much blood was around him, so much he might drown.

He looked at the ceiling and instead of purple he saw red.

He felt hope fill his chest it suffocated him.  
His hearing slowly coming back to him.

He turned his head and he felt tears.

Keith, 

His teammate, his friend.

He still felt so much pain and felt so tired, Keith was yelling over the comms.

He looked back at him and saw keith smile.  
Lance couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

He vagely heard something about blue,

She was safe, good.

He looked back to focus on flying.

 

Lance felt so bad and so tired and he had lost so much blood.

But it was okay, he was okay. 

Because his team was safe and keith was there.  
Relief flooded through him as he drifted off.  
He closed his eyes, the smile still on his face, His hearing get silent. He was safe 

Whether he would wake up later or not at all.  
He didn't care, It didn't matter to him.

He wasn't alone anymore, He could die surrounded by a loved one.

\-------

And later when he would wake up hearing the familiar buzz around him and feel the familiar air rush through him as he fell,

He knew he would be caught,  
And he would open his eyes to familiar faces smiling   
at him and he would smile back.

He would know he would be alive, and he would be welcomed back,

He would be welcomed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's been so long.  
> This chapters one of my favorites,  
> Feel free to add suggestions/comments.
> 
> Also I know blue could've just saved lance  
> But were gonna ignore that for the fics sake.
> 
> Let me know if you want a part two from a diffrent pov!


End file.
